


Где-то там, где все живы...

by desterra



Series: ...и всё хорошо [1]
Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Фаббри выпрыгнул из машины, нам просто не показали. Но был серьезно ранен.





	Где-то там, где все живы...

**Author's Note:**

> Я плакала. Правда.   
> Ну, когда уехал Морини, я печалилась.  
> Когда взорвали Фаббри, я печалилась и ужасалась.  
> Когда показали тоскующего Рекса, я плакала.  
> Потом я присмотрелась к новому комиссару и... Знаете, а Рекс ведь его терпит. Просто терпит, помня старого хозяина. Честно, у меня сложилось именно такое ощущение.  
> И... Я не могла оставить несчастным Рекса, поэтому...

— Морини?  
— А? Да. Это я. Меня к вам на минуточку пустили. Говорят, что...  
— Морини!  
— ... вы всех на уши успели поставить.  
— Морини!  
— А вам нельзя сейчас волноваться.  
— Морини!  
— А?  
— Я не беременный.  
— Я знаю, шеф. Ой. Простите, по привычке. Конечно, вы не беременный, хм, что за глупости. Но вы...  
— Морини!  
— Да?  
— Ты же должен быть в Милане.  
— А, ну да. Да. Я в общем-то... Вы... Я...  
— Как Рекс?  
— Он... в порядке. Да. Понимаете... Тут такое дело...  
— Что с ним?  
— Шеф, вы только не сердитесь на меня. Я...  
— Морини!  
— Понимаете. Вы были... То есть я, то есть мы... Да, мы не были уверены, что... Ну, что с вами все будет в порядке. Что вы очнётесь. И...  
— Морини, прекращай мямлить. Новости меня не убьют.  
— Вы уверены? Простите. Просто... Рекс в Риме. Понимаете, я не смог его забрать. Мне и вас-то еле-еле отдали. Всё говорили, что... Ну, то есть не мне, конечно, а сюда. В клинику. И я...  
— Морини!  
— Знаете, я очень хотел. Но у меня всего лишь комната в общежитии. С животными нельзя. И мама. И...  
— И я. Я понял. Мы в Милане?  
— Да, шеф.  
— Отлично. Хоть кто-то готов отвечать на мои вопросы. Узнай, как там Рекс.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ещё выясни у этих садистов, сколько они меня здесь держать собираются.  
— Хорошо.  
— И найди приличное жильё. Летний садик, комнаты, большой холодильник, с такой ручкой...  
— Но, шеф.  
— Найди приличное жилье. Как только меня выпишут, мы заберем Рекса.  
— Мы?  
— Мы, Морини, мы. И прекращай уже называть меня шефом. У меня имя есть.  
— О... Да. Имя есть. Конечно, шеф.


End file.
